OC? Works of fate!
by likeapafoologist
Summary: Levi and Sasha is stuck on a room. AU. I do not own Attack on titan and the characters on it. Hajime Isayama owns it.


Everyday is a happy day for a certain brown haired girl until she met someone. Their meeting might not be as romantic like those dramas and movie but she knew it was real. He showed her the reality that there is. That he is her reality.

She has a brown hair always in a ponytail, her eyes were golden, and had a well toned body despite her huge appetite. She is boyish in many ways. She is a skilled thief. No one knows about it except for her close friends. Every morning she quietly goes to the pantry in their school and gets a piece of bread or even more. Unfortunately, skilled thiefs like her finds someone that can go on par with.

"Bread...meat...this..." she was grabbing and putting everything she could reach in her bag until she bumped into someone. She looked up and to her surprise someone was holding a broom glaring at her.

"You're dead" As soon as he said those words she ran as fast as she could from him and went in to the nearest room available.

"Window...where is the window?!" She mumbled to herself looking around hurriedly. "There it is! Teme! It's a little too high. Tch" she tried going back but she was already cornered by the guy who caught her stealing.

"You don't have any place to hide" he walked faster, gets closer to her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her as she tried to resist. "Everybody will be happy to learn who the thief is as soon as I take you to the principal or the student council" as he turned the knob and pulled it...it won't open. He lets go of Sasha and tried opening it. The knob fell and to his dismay they were locked in.

"The knob is broken...we're locked inside this room" he told as he place his palm on face

"Eh?! It's all your fault you must have put all your strength in it"

"If you didn't go in this room maybe this wouldn't happen" He retorted back

"I didn't know this would happen...I guess there's no choice but to wait" she said scratching her head

"Idiot"

It was already like forever since they sat on the floor. They sat apart from each other and silence covered them. They tried banging the door a few times earlier but to no avail no one would come.

"Want some?" Sasha handed half of her bread to Levi

"No thanks" he declined her offer

"My name is Sasha. Sasha Braus. What's yours?" She asked as she licks the remaining crumbs in her fingers

He glanced at her and looked away. His eyebrow meeting in the center.

"You're so grumpy. I'll turn myself in later if that's what you want. So...tell me what's your name?"

"It's Levi"

"Nice to meet you, Levi. What were you doing in the pantry while ago? It's the first time someone has caught me." She said while getting an apple inside her bag

"Cleaning" this is probably the first conversation he had with a stranger. It was also his first time to hear someone to say his name lively and with joy.

"Really? You're a student too aren't you?" She becomes more curious of him. She leans closer to his face

"yeah...don't get your face too close to mine. It's disgusting. There are still bread crumbs on it"

"Is that so? I'm sorry" Sasha wiped her mouth with her sleeves

"Now don't get too close to me. You're sleeves are dirty" he said

"Are you scared of dirt or something?" She went and sat beside him

"None of your business"

"Okay. Oh. I forgot to tell you there's a stain in your shirt" she pointed it

"Crap! Where?" He looked for it

"It was a joke" she laughed

"It wasn't funny" He tried to get mad at her but for some reason he can't. He usually finds things with dirt disgusting but from the moment he noticed crumbs covering her he could not help but look at her. Her face, skin, lips...everything.

"I'm sorry. You know...you're interesting. I hope we can hangout like this when we get out" she looked at him. Smiling sweetly.

"You're not bad as I thought you were too"

"Just because I steal in the pantry does not mean I'm entirely bad you know. I just happen to have a huge appetite that I inherited from my father"

"That's still not a reason to steal. Idiot. You work hard if you want something not stealing it"

"You sound just like my dad" she said looking at her feet. Her smile suddenly turning into a pout

"Listen to what your dad tells you. He's probably guiding you to be a better person" His facial expression softened as he tries to tell that to the girl beside him

"Maybe...I hate it when they give me lectures everyday though. Not that I don't mind but I get easily irritated when they suddenly compare their teenage years to mine. The generation is different to ours you know. What about you? Don't you get tired of your parent's lecture?"

"I don't have one. My uncle takes care of me"

"I'm so sorr-"

"You don't have to say that"

"Okay. Oh. Here" she hands over a cracker to Levi

"Thank you but I'm still not hungry"

"It's rude to turn down food you know. Don't act tough and just take it"

He had no choice but to take the cracker. One of his hand holds the cracker and putting it to his mouth and the other below it to catch the falling crumbs or pieces making sure not to reach the ground. They chatted a little more until Sasha got tired and fell asleep. He placed her head on his shoulder and his arm unconsciously on her waist. He stared at her and couldn't help but think how cute she was sleeping.

"I guess my obsession with cleaning brought me to you huh?" He mumbled to himself while looking at Sasha

"No...food brought us together" he was startled as she answered

"Are you awake?" He asked

Her eyes were still closed and she just smiled. He waited for her to answer but there was no reply. He kissed her forehead and she blushed. He heard someone opened the door. It was Krista, Sasha's friend. She noticed the broken door knob and figured there might be someone stuck from the inside.

"Who's there? The door is already open you can-" Krista was shocked from what she saw. Placing her hand to cover her mouth

"Shh...she's sleeping" His finger on his nose making a sign to keep quiet.

"Student council president..." Krista said

Levi gestured for her to get out. He wanted to be in his position with the girl he was smitten a little longer.

"I see. I'll come back again later" she waved and went out again

He wanted to know more about the girl and spend more time with her. She is not the type of person he would ever talk to ever in his life and maybe that's why fate brought them together in an unusual way to meet each other. His obsession with cleaning and her obsession with food.

"I wouldn't mind getting stuck with you again in a room" he whispered to her and this time he leaned closer, his hand on her chin, and gave her a kiss.

* * *

I got busy these past few days and I suddenly thought of this idea. Hope you liked it :) I'll be updating my other fanfic as soon as I get home to the city. Thank you everyone! :)


End file.
